


Entry# 1

by Triedtobeproductive



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Journal Turn Life Entry, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26157043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triedtobeproductive/pseuds/Triedtobeproductive
Summary: This should be fine..?





	Entry# 1

I suck at interpersonal relationships, I question myself over and over again what is it exactly that displeases people when I try NOT to be displeasing or annoying. Is me literally just existing and talking already annoys people

Shit Asssignments…

End: 5:26 pm 08/28/2020


End file.
